


Juntas

by gaygirlwrites



Category: Amar a Muerte, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, One Shot, i tried making it as soft as i could ok, juliantina one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygirlwrites/pseuds/gaygirlwrites
Summary: A short one-shot taking place after Eva confronts Valentina about being with Juliana. Both girls are anxious about what this might mean to their relationship but also can't keep their hands off each other.





	Juntas

The butterflies in her stomach are the reason she stops, her breath a little jagged due to Valentina’s touch. God, what was she doing? In love with a woman? No, in love with Valentina.

Juliana closes her eyes and inhales as she feels Valentina’s warm breath against her neck. This woman is driving her crazy and her brain doesn’t know how to process it. Valentina’s arms are strong around her and Juliana can’t do anything but strengthen her own embrace. Although this is confusing and overwhelming for her, she knows there isn’t another place she’d rather be than in Valentina’s arms.

“Val…” She says, her voice shakes a little and Valentina takes notice since she looks up at her with those eyes. God, those eyes. Those caring blue eyes full of love, Juliana could get lost for a million years in those eyes, looking up at her in a way that no one else had done before. Her own face softens and the butterflies start up again. She can’t handle the way Valentina looks at her but at the same time she never wants her to stop, she never to lose that.

“Are you okay?” Her voice is soft, Valentina adjusts her posture to look at her better, her arms still around her, moving her fingers up and down Juliana’s upper arm.

Juliana nods, the feeling of Valentina’s soft lips linger on her neck and she immediately regrets making her stop.

“Yeah, I’m just…” She doesn’t know what it is but something changes within her, her eyes start itching with tears and she purses her lips as the emotion washes over her, closing her eyes once again.

“Juls, w-what is it?” Valentina’s face immediately furrows and is consumed with concern. Was she doing something wrong? Her hands stop on Juliana’s arms and she moves one to cup the side of her face, wiping off a stray tear from her cheek with her thumb.

“Juls are you okay?” Her voice is soft again and it makes Juliana smile a little and shakes her head. Even just the sound of her voice is enough to make her feelings overwhelm her and she mentally curses herself for falling so deeply for this woman.

Juliana bites down on her bottom lip, still unable to open her eyes and face her feelings. She leans her head against Valentina’s hand and finally lets out a relieving exhale. “I’m okay.” She whispers, feeling as more tears make their way down her cheeks. “I’m just…” Juliana stops for a moment, she lets out another breath and opens her eyes, finally looking back at the woman in front of her, she is taken aback by the way this woman continues to look at her, and how she still manages to look so beautiful even if she’s looking so concern, her own eyes soften, she smiles and lets out a small involuntary chuckle – which in turn makes Valentina smile too, though her expression doesn’t completely change. Juliana takes a small moment and bites down on her bottom lip again, “I love you.” The words finally leave her lips and she feels a weight being lifted off her shoulders as Valentina’s smile grows bigger. “And I don’t want to lose you.” Her voice shakes again, almost cutting her off. Her hands tightened their grip around Valentina’s waist, pulling her closer.

Valentina’s eyes saddened and start filling with tears though she shakes her head as an attempt to prevent them from falling, “No.” her voice sounds pained and stern. “You’re _not_ going to lose me.” Juliana looks at her with a defeated look and Valentina shakes her head again. “I don’t care what happens, I don’t care what Eva does. I’m not gonna let _anyone_ take you from me.” Her voice is the one getting shaky now. “I don’t care. I don’t – remember our pact, Juls.” Her blue eyes become intense and her hand moves to the back of Juliana’s head, pulling her closer so their foreheads touch. Valentina purses her lips and shuts her eyes, feeling Juliana’s hands gripping her waist with just as much intensity. She doesn’t want her to go and neither does Juliana.

“I love you.” Valentina’s voice softens once again. “I love you and _no one_ is taking me away from you. Okay? _No one_.”

Juliana nods against her forehead and she can’t help herself but lean in further, closing the gap between them. Her arms wrap tightly around her and she kisses her, tears still fresh on her cheeks. She throws herself into the kiss, not wanting to think about them being separated anymore. Valentina wraps her own arms around Juliana’s neck and returns the kiss. Her lips are soft and tender, and her touch is electrifying.

Valentina’s hands snake down Juliana’s back and then up again, tugging on her jacket as she pulls her closer and Juliana cups the side of her face. Kissing her felt so good, it felt like a thousand fireworks were going off all at the same time, it was addictive and sweet and passionate and she never wanted it to end. It felt like everything she wished a kiss would feel like.

Juliana lets out a small gasp and Valentina tugs her lower lip, she feels her back collide against a wall as Valentina softly pushes her forward and smiles against her lips. Valentina knows how flustered she got whenever she did things like this and so Juliana wanted to retaliate. With a swift movement, she grabs Valentina’s hips and pushes her down onto the bed, falling down on top of her. Valentina lets out a gasp as her back crashes against the soft mattress, her hands immediately moving up to Juliana’s face as she pulls her even closer, not wanting her to stop kissing her. Her leg moves up around Juliana’s and she pushes her hips forward against hers. Juliana lets out a ragged breath as she does and her hands grip down on the bedsheets as an attempt to maintain her balance, but it causes the pillows to fall on their heads instead. The kissing then turns into a laughing fit, Valentina’s face almost completely covered by one of the pillows. Juliana burrows her face against Valentina’s neck as they laugh, and Valentina wraps her hands around her, hugging her as they both sway from side to side in laughter.

After a moment, the laughter subsides into giggles, Juliana moves her head to face Valentina, a bright smile on her face. She pushes the pillow away and brushes a strand of stray hairs off her face, giggling once again.

They look at each other with hopeful eyes, Valentina caressing Juliana’s back as she bites down her lip to stop it from tingling, their bodies still against each other.

Juliana gulps and moves her forehead down against hers for a moment before leaving a soft peck on Valentina’s lips.

Her eyes closed and the thought of them being separated fills her mind again, but Valentina’s soft touch give her comfort. It gives her hope. She finally opens her eyes, soft and dream-like. She wants to stay like this forever.

“ _Juntas_?” She asks in reassurance, her voice a soft whisper that brings chills to Valentina.

“ _Juntas_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short but i really wanted to get the angst off my chest after seeing the confrontation scene. also, the endging is in spanish because i thought it sounded better that way


End file.
